I am a spy
by bookworm4evr
Summary: Carmen Cortez is 19 years old and still spying. She has been with her boyfriend, Jack, for six months but has been in love with Gary Giggles forever. When he comes back from a mission and they are suddenly thrown into another one, who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

***Heyy everyone! This is my first spy kids fic so lemme know whatchya think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spy kids***

Carmen Cortez was currently nineteen years old and a complete member of the O.S.S. no longer a spy "kid." She was currently on a date with a guy she had met at the library.

His name was Jack and they had been going out for a couple months. He was a nice enough guy that was in college and wanted to be a doctor. Carmen had agreed to go out with him and had a nice enough time, but there had been no sparks. She continued going out with him in hopes that something would spark but she knew it wouldn't happen. She realized it wouldn't happen because she had feeling for her long time friend and flirt, Gary Giggles.

They were currently eating dinner in Carmen's apartment. It was there six month anniversary and, though Carmen wanted to end things with him, didn't have the heart to do it on their anniversary. Jack was talking about her and what he felt for her but she just couldn't make herself pay attention; her thought on Gary.

"Carmen, Carmen, are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Jack said angrily, waving his hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Carmen asked, jumping back into reality.

"I was just telling you that I lo-" Jack started, but never got to finish.

"Carmen," a voice that Carmen would know anywhere said and she whipped her head around.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" Carmen said, her mood turning happy as she got up and jumped into his arms. Gary grabbed her and held onto her tightly and kissed her cheek and laughing lightly.

"Well, I just got back from my…ya know, and it's been a couple weeks since I saw you and I thought I'd come see my favorite girl. That's ok, right? I mean…you did give me a key…." Gary asked, holding her closer.

"Of course! You know I'm always happy to see you! I've missed you so much. How'd the…job go?" Carmen asked, carefully avoiding saying "mission" as Gary had.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Gary asked, smiling at her.

"You better! Why don't you stay here and we talk about-" Carmen said before she was cut off by a loud throat clearing.

"Excuse me," Jack said, angrily.

"Oh, Jack, sorry I, uh…" Carmen started, unsure of what to say.

"You forgot about me, like you always do when he's around. He has a key, but not me. You asked him to stay, but you've never asked me to say. And on our damn anniversary," Jack said, his face turning red.

"Jack, I'm sorry, it's just…Gary and I have known each other for a long time- Gary, what is that," Carmen started explaining before she saw a big purple mark on his arm.

"Relax, love, it's just a bruise. I've had worse, as have you. You should have seen what I did to the other guy though," Gary said an arrogant smile forming on his face as Carmen rolled her eyes.

**Alright, so that's it for chapter one. The drama is stirring and some spy action will be soon! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Alright, thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is Ch. 2, Enjoy!***

"What's going on between the two of you? And be honest," Jack said, angrily.

"Nothing, like I've told you before," Carmen stated, getting frustrated now.

"Yea, cause this sure looks like nothing," Jack retorted sarcastically.

"Enough. Carmen already told you there is nothing going on. You have no right to use that tone with her," Gary said, getting angry.

"This is none of your business," Jack said, standing up.

"Carmen is special to me, so yes, this is my business," Gary responded in an angrily calm voice.

"Jack, stop. Look, nothing is going on between Gary and me and nothing is going on between you and me. I'm sorry; I haven't felt anything towards you since we began seeing each other. I hoped to feel something but I don't. I'm sorry," Carmen explained, looking at Jack.

"Fine. Good bye Carmen," Jack said, defeated, as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Carmen sighed as Gary wrapped his arms around her.

"I may sound like a jerk, but I'm really glad you didn't feel anything for him," Gary said, a smile in his voice.

"Well…it's because of you, you know," Carmen said and, seeing Gary's confused face, continued, "I love you Gary. I have for awhile, that's why I couldn't feel anything for him."

"I love you, too, Carmen," Gary said and then gave her a long, passionate kiss.

**Alright, hope you like it! I'll update soon! Spy stuff in the next chapter! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks for everyone that's been reading this story! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter!***

"Well, that's long overdue," a girlish voice said, forcing Carmen and Gary to break their kiss and look over.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Gerti Giggles and Juni Cortez, who had been going out for a year now.

"Can it, Gerti," Gary said in a hard voice but a smile was playing on his lips.

"I can't believe it took this long for the two of you to get together," Juni said while he shook his head at the two blushing spies.

"What are you two even doing here?" Carmen asked, giving them a skeptical look.

"Well, we've been called in. The four of us are going on a mission," Juni replied.

With that the four headed out the doors and began their journey to the O.S.S.

**Alright, everyone, I know this is super short, I'm sorry about that. I'm having trouble thinking of a good mission for them. If anyone has any ideas feel free to leave it in the comments or send me a private message, I appreciate all input.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Until next time, EC =]**


End file.
